Cloud computing has rapidly evolved as a new model of technology whereby shared pool of configurable computing resources are offered in ubiquitous and on-demand manner to a subscriber. Generally speaking, cloud computing involves delivery of computing as a service rather than a product, whereby shared resources (software, storage resources, etc.) are provided to computing devices as a service. The resources are shared over a network, which is typically the internet. Cloud computing thus provides a quick and scalable access to computing resources and information technology (IT) services.